


Haikyuu One Shots

by Donymikey



Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Porn, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: Akaashi catches Kenma jerking off in the bathroom
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792678
Kudos: 14





	1. The bathroom ( Akaashi x Kenma)

Kenma was walking around the school trying to find a place for him to release a load because he's been pent up for the past few weeks and he found a bathroom not to far from the rooms they were sleeping in and started getting off.

Akaashi woke up in the middle of night because of a nightmare and went to the bathroom to clear his mind when suddenly he heard moaning coming from one of the stalls.

" Mmh", " Fuck right there".

He looks over to where the noise is coming from and recognizes the voice,

" Ummm... ahhhmmm..".

Kenma went silent and he was so embarrassed that he couldn't even move but he accidentally dropped his phone and it slid out the stall. Akaashi sees the phone and picks it up and sees what was on his phone. " hot male squirting".  
He was just stunned to learn that Kenma was into that. Kenma busted the door open and looked in distraught. 

" Kenma it's fine it's just me" 

Akaashi looked down at Kenma's face and how erotic it looked and he felt his dick grow. Kenma was so scared that Akaashi was going to tell everyone so in the heat of the moment he said somthing most people would regret.

" I will do anything If you don't tell anyone."

Akaashi thought about it and came up with an amazing idea.

" Kenma can you do to me what was in that video." 

Kenma was stunned he never would have thought Akaashi was into this type of stuff and so he vowed in his mind to give him the best he's ever had.

Kenma leads him into a big stall and starts making out with him while rubbing his thigh on his member. Then he starts kissing down his chest to his member.He looks up in awe.  
Kenma wispers

" I didn't think it would be this big." He continued on to Akaashi's dick. Kenma puts it in his mouth and starts to suck. He also sticks a finger in Akaashi's ass to make him finish faster. 

" Kenma.. Im about to.."

Kenma gets so caught up that he doesn't hear Akasashi's warming's. Akaashi bust in Kenma's mouth and Kenma is so taken back that he swallowed on accident.

Akaash rushes to Kenma's aid

" Are you ok Kenma I didn't mean to bust in your mouth."

Kenma didn't say anything but open his mouth. Akaashi was so supprised that Kenma swallowed without second thought.  
Then Kenma started to lightly stroke the tip and Akaashi became ver flustered and told him to stop but of course Kenma didn't listen. Akaashi started feeling really weird. 

" Kenma what is this. Mmmm. Fuc...".

Akaashi squirted on himself and on Kenma. He was so supprised and confused that he started apologizing.

" It's fine Akaashi all you did was squirt, but it felt good right?"

" Yeah it felt good".

After this they went back to their separate rooms and never told a soul about what happened that day but that's not to say they didn't meet up again.


	2. The movies ( Sugawara x Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suaga go on a date to the movies

This Saturday afternoon is special. Suga is getting very flustered for his first date with Daichi. He panics and runs around his room throwing diffrent outfits left and right. He could't chose so he called Kiyoko for help.

" Hey Kiyoko, What do I wear, I'm so confused. Should I dress all the way up or should I be casual. Should I put on light foundation to cover my pimples"

" Suga it will be ok. Just dress casually your only going to the movies and no you do not need foundation, also you don't own foundation so where were you going to get it from?"

" I was going to stop by and use yours"

" Suga do not ever touch my makeup or I'll kill you. But, I'm glad to help and all but Yachi is over and we're about to do a face mask so byeeee."

Suga managed to put together a decent outfit and ran out the house to the movie theater. When he got their he saw Daichi with two tickets in his hand.

"You made it". Daichi pecks Suga on the lips

" I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They walk into the theater together and find a seat in the top right row.

" Hey Daichi there really aren't that many people here, I'm surprised, I thought this was a popular movie"

Daichi laughed fo himself and rested his hand on Sugas thigh.

" what are you doing," Suga said hastily

"Shhhhh, the movie is on"

Daichi's hand creep closer and closer to Sugas crotch and when he was about to hit his dick Suga jumped and said,

" Daichi chill, we could get caught. Do you want to get banned."

Daichi didn't listen and he pulled Suga to him and started to make out with him. While Suga was engaged in the kiss Daichi unbuttoned Sugas jeans and put his hands in his underwear and started to stroke his semi-hard dick.

" Daichi... mmm"

Daichi wanted to hear Suga hold back his moans. Daichi's thoughts started to run like crazy. He wanted to test out new things while they were here. He stops stroking Suga and lifts the arm-rest in between them.

"Daichi what are you doing"

Without a second thought Daichi picked up Suga and put him on his lap. Daichi started to unbutton his pants and pull his throbing cock out.

" Aren't we going to fast this is our first date and we are at the movies with a lot of people. What about the staff won't..."

(muffled) " Uhhh"

Daichi inserted himself into Suga. He stared to pound him from the bottom all the while Suga is struggling not to fill the rooms with moans.

" Comme... fuck" " Dachi, lets do it later"

Sugas pleads only turned Daichi on more. He started to go even harder.

All of a sudden they heard somone shuffling coming in their direction

"Dachi...."

Dachi was to close to stop. He gave Suga one more good thrust and let it out inside him. Once he did that he looked around and realized the person coming their way was Hinata coming to say hi.

" Did I interrupt something...."

Suga's face was a bright pink and he never forgave Daichi for what happened that day.


End file.
